The Lady of Bloodstone
by FlightlessTree
Summary: In Bowerstone, King Logan struggles to surpress the chaos of a budding revolution. But in Bloodstone, a lawless town surrounded by haunted woods and pirate-infested waters, chaos is embraced by its unofficial governess, sinisterly nicknamed Lady Blood. Rated M for language, light gore, and some adult themes.
1. The Tart

**I do not own the Fable series, unless you count the games that I bought at the store. Warning: this chapter contains adult themes and a little bit of bad language. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is definitely appreciated. **

* * *

Kaylan awoke to the gentle breathing of her slumbering bedmate. At some point in the night, she had pushed the blanket off and now lay naked and exposed. Kaylan turned her head slightly, resting her gaze on the young woman beside her, and tried to remember her name.

She nudged the girl with an extended hand. "Hey." Kaylan whispered, and scooted closer. The girl smelled like sweat, salt water, and wine; a common scent for the residents of Bloodstone. "Wake up." She sat up some and shook the girl more, who in returned a groggy moan in protest.

"S'too early. Lemme sleep."

Kaylan broke into a smile. "Judging by how damn bright it is outside, I'd say it's not that early at all. Come on, lazy arse, rise and shine."

The girl gave a long, tired sigh, and turned to face her with a sleepy smile. "What? You want another go or something?"

Kaylan considered, but shook her head. "Nah, I just want breakfast."

The girl, after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, offered a mischievous grin. "Hungry, eh? Well, I have something you can eat all day, if you like. No need to get out of this here comfy bed."

"My, very tempting." Kaylan promptly sat up and hopped off the bed. "But no, maybe later. Now come on, you look like you haven't seen a crumb in days. You should be _excited_ by the prospect of a real and proper breakfast."

The girl simply laid there, the sheets now pulled down enough to expose one of her tiny breasts. "But I don't _wanna_ get up yet. Please, just five more minutes?" She whined in a girlish voice, and then batted her eyes.

"Nope, sorry, too bad." Kaylan turned away and bent over, feeling the girl's eyes on her bare bottom. She picked up a silk night robe that had been hastily tossed aside the night before and promptly put it on. She then walked over to her wardrobe and dug through it a bit, before finding a similar robe and throwing it to the woman in her bed. Kaylan paused to examine herself in the mirror beside the wardrobe and brushed out her long, auburn hair with her fingers and offered a smile to the angular face of her reflection, before returning her attention to the girl.

"Don't bother looking for your clothes, hun. Last night I asked Geoffrey to have them washed while we were in the bath. They should be drying in the backyard as we speak. Can't send you out all dirty, can I?"

The girl stepped out of bed and pushed her arms through the sleeves of the gown. It looked huge on her malnourished body. Some might've thought such thinness on a girl was attractive, but Kaylan saw it as a depressing sign of poverty. "Thank you, Lady." The girl mumbled distractedly, struggling with the belt around her waist.

Kaylan couldn't help but give a chuckle and stepped closer, trying the knot for her. "Of course, dumpling. Now, I'm awfully embarrassed to say this but I've forgotten your name."

The girl smiled. "It's Rosie. Like the flower."

Kaylan smacked herself in the head in frustration. "Duh! I _knew_ that! Damn me, I'm such a scatterbrain."

Rosie laughed. "Nah, it's alright. At least you remember how to pleasure a lady. I'm not lying when I say that in one night you've become my best customer."

Kaylan smiled brightly. "I'm honored to add that to my list of achievements, then! Now, off to breakfast! I believe that's bacon I'm smelling. Good man, that Geoffrey, always knows what I want before even _I_ do."

* * *

The ladies sat at the long, oak table, happily chewing on their breakfast. Their food was greasy and heavy, just the way Kaylan liked it. She downed a tall glass of milk, wiped away the resulting mustache, and beamed at her companion. "So, Rosie, tell me about your family."

The prostitute smiled uncomfortably. "Not much to tell, I'm afraid. Never knew my father, and my mum was killed by a drunk while I was still in my nappies. I was raised by whores, never really sticking to one place, until I was old enough to start working myself."

Kaylan nodded, and took another bite of bacon. Once she finished chewing, she asked, "Any friends?"

The girl paused thoughtfully, and shook her head. "Coworkers. But not friends."

"What about your customers?"

Rosie gave a nervous chuckle. She was somewhat taken aback by all of these personal questions. "No. They just see us as walking twats. They never bother to remember our faces."

The host gave a sad smile. "Well, I'll remember you, Rosie. I remember _all_ of my lovers."

"That's very kind, Lady." The girl replied, and looked down at her plate and nudged around a bit of egg with her fork.

"Full?"

Rosie looked up quickly. "Uh, no, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" When the girl refused answer, Kaylan gave a friendly smile. "Come on, Rosie. You can tell me. I want to know!"

The prostitute hesitated, but complied. "Well... Last night, when you introduced yourself to me..." She laughed weakly. "Well, I was just so surprised. _The_ Lady Blood, right there, talking to _me_ of all people. I was terrified. I'd heard stories..."

"Ooh, do tell. I do love to hear the things they make up about me." Kaylan scooted closer, smiling wide.

Rosie gulped. "Erm, they said you're a sadist. That you take your lovers to a secret sex dungeon beneath the manor, chain them up, and whip them until they beg for mercy. And then after you've had your fun, you remove and pickle their unmentionables for your collection."

Kaylan burst into a sudden fit of loud laughter. Bits of bacon flew out of her mouth quite rudely. Rosie stared warily, not sure if she should join in or not.

"My, the people of this town sure are batty, aren't they?" Kaylan shook her head in amusement, wiping away an invisible tear. "Rosie, sweetheart, the fact is, that sort of thing gives me the heebie jeebies. I find that folks are _much_ better in bed if they're actually having fun along with me. And besides, what would I even do with a collection of pickled sex organs? Open up a museum?"

Rosie giggled despite herself. "Well, I'm sure _somebody'd_ pay to see that."

"I bet you're right." Kaylan rubbed her chin, pretending to think it over. "Maybe I _should_ do it, then." She shrugged, and stood up. At some point in their conversation, the lady's plate had emptied. "Are you done with yours?"

Rosie looked down at her breakfast. It was only half eaten. "Uh, yes. It was good but it's... a bit heavy for me." She was not used having a full belly, and didn't want to risk throwing it all up.

Kaylan smiled warmly. "That's perfectly fine, love." She took the girl's plate along with her own and headed out to the kitchen to have them washed. Rosie took the moment alone to look around the richly decorated dining hall. Her eyes rested on a portrait hanging on the far side of the room, of a man she'd never seen before. His face was long and angular, and on one of his high cheekbones appeared to be a heart tattoo. His hair was jet black beneath a fancy-looking top hat, and he wore a mocking smirk. It seemed as though the portrait had witnessed Rosie doing something both profoundly stupid and hilarious. The prostitute shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

She startled when Kaylan, without warning, appeared once more. "Say, Rosie, here's an idea. Why not go have some fun in the Wraithmarsh today?"

The tart blinked, not quite understanding at first. And then her eyes widened. "What?!"

Kaylan laughed at the poor girl's expression. "Come on! I go to the Wraithmarsh all the time, I practically grew up there! And just because I'm don't pickle willies doesn't mean I'm not kinky. I _love_ the idea of getting it on in some haunted house. The thrill of danger and all that. Besides, it's not like it's really dangerous; I can handle those hollow men as easy as pie." Kaylan had moved closer and was now leaning over the seated prostitute seductively. She brushed her fingers across Rosie's jaw. "Come on." She purred. "It'll be fun."

Rosie was shaking, horrified at the prospect. "I-I really can't, Lady. That place is _cursed_. The last thing I want to do is get torn to pieces by the undead." She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, it's not _nearly_ as bad as they say it is. Have you ever even _been_ there? Besides, I'm not just boasting, I _can_ handle it. I go to the Wraithmarsh all the flipping time, but just once I want it to be for pleasure, not business." When Rosie didn't answer, Kaylan sighed dramatically, and then said, "I'll pay you a hundred."

Rosie hesitated. "Thousand." She said softly.

Kaylan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A bit much, isn't it?"

The tart shrugged. She hoped her high price would stop all thoughts of this ridiculous Wraithmarsh business, but to her horror the Lady agreed with a smile.

"Fine," Kaylan grinned. "But you better blow my mind for that price, honey pie."

As Rosie sat there in fear and dread, Geoffrey appeared in the doorway.

"Madam, there is a visitor here."

Kaylan looked up. "Oh? Who?"

"Lord Reaver."

The woman gave a huge smile. "My, my, what a wonderful coincidence."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn. Will Kaylan and Rosie survive their trek through the haunted marsh? Will Reaver display some of his delightful wit? Will Geoffrey finally get up the nerve to ask for a raise? Stay tuned and find out!  
Also, I have no idea when I'll update next, but I'll try my best to do it within the week!**


	2. The Businessman

Soon, Geoffrey had returned, now with Reaver just behind. Rosie immediately recognized him from the portrait she'd observed only minutes ago. Kaylan popped up brightly and ran to attack the tall man with an enthusiastic hug, completely unembarrassed by her improper outfit. Somehow, the scene reminded Rosie of a puppy greeting its master.

"I haven't seen you in _ages_, Reaver!" Kaylan exclaimed. "I thought you were too busy to visit this year."

"I know I said that, darling, but then I realized if I am willing to let a handful of disgruntled _peasants_ keep me from visiting my dearest Kaylan, I simply don't deserve your affection."

Kaylan grinned up at the man, who merely offered a smirk in return, and finally ended the hug. "Damn right about that."

And then, the industrialist shifted his gaze from Kaylan to Rosie, who was still seated at the table. The tart suddenly felt very self-conscious as he looked her up and down. "Well, well, well, _what_ have we got _here_? Friend of yours, Kaylan?" His eyes never left Rosie as he stepped passed Kaylan, and towards her. Though Rosie was used to being ogled, given her occupation, something about this man put her on edge.

"Hello, my lord." She said, politely as possible. "I'm Rosie."

"_My_, what a _darling_ name!" He smiled seductively. "_Rosie_." He tasted her name, and she didn't fail to notice him lick his lips hungrily.

"Thank you." The girl tried to keep her voice from shaking. "It's short for Roseanne, my lord."

Kaylan stepped up as well, a concerned look on her face. "Rosie and I were just about to take a walk. Through the Wraithmarsh." There was something odd in her tone. Something flashed across Reaver's face that Rosie didn't understand, and then he smiled.

"How _daring_! However, I understand the Wraithmarsh is quite dangerous." He turned to look at Kaylan. The prostitute gave a low sigh, relieved to be free from the spotlight. "Perhaps I should accompany you, to protect you from those _beastly_ hollow men." And with that, Rosie felt the fear return. She stared hard at Kaylan, silently pleading for her to say no.

"Are you sure?" The lady eyed Reaver carefully. Rosie could not help but feel like she was missing something rather important.

"But of _course_. It would be my pleasure."

Kaylan hesitated a moment, but then smiled. "Well, in that case, I suppose we have no choice!" Although Lady Blood looked positively chipper, there seemed to be some strain in her voice. "Geoffrey, would you be a doll and set up a carriage? Oh, and bring Reaver some tea. Rosie and I ought to head upstairs to get dressed, I hardly think these robes will do much good in the middle of a marsh!"

Reaver turned back to stare at Rosie, once again putting her on edge. "Oh, that's too bad. I think they look good on you." He flashed his teeth in a predatory smile. "Very, _very_ good."

* * *

"Sorry about Reaver." Kaylan smiled apologetically at Rosie as she tied her leather corset. "He can be quite creepy when he likes."

Rosie frowned down at her own corset which was fresh off the drying rack. She didn't realize how pink it actually was, once you got all the filth off. the girl glanced over at Kaylan distractedly. "Oh? I didn't notice," she lied.

"_Please_, you were squirming like a grub!" The Lady pulled on her black and grey striped pants, which were tight against the thick muscles of her legs. "Not that I blame you. Whenever he tries that on me, I just feel like throwing up." She paused thoughtfully. "But probably not for the same reasons you might."

"Oh," was all Rosie said as she finished buckling her heeled boots. She looked over at Kaylan, who had just finished dressing. The lady had completely transformed; she appeared almost brutish in her leather armor. "Wow, you look-"

"Badass? Thanks!" Kaylan flashed a smile. "Well, off we go. Don't want to keep our friend waiting."

* * *

As the two women stepped out of the manor overlooking Bloodstone, Geoffrey appeared with a picnic basket. "I have prepared a light lunch for you to enjoy on your trip, madam."

"Oh, what a sweetheart!" Kaylan delightedly took the basket and planet a kiss on the old man's cheek. As she pulled away, Rosie couldn't help but notice the massive scar that ran alongside the butler's wrinkled face. Where could such a docile man have gotten _that_? Kaylan kept speaking, oblivious to Rosie's internal questions. "I swear, Geoffrey, without you I'd be hopeless."

"That's very kind of you to say, madam."

Reaver wordlessly appeared behind them and Rosie stiffened as she felt him lightly brush against her arm. "Might I ask _why_ are we crowding the doorway?" He looked annoyed. "I believe the carriage is over _there_."

Kaylan smiled back. "Sorry, I was just thanking Geoffrey." The lady held up the basket. "Look, he made us lunch! Isn't that thoughtful!"

Reaver merely raised a brow. "Yes, yes, yes. Your Geoffrey is _quite_ the domestic, but if we keep dawdling we'll never get around to actually _tasting_ his thoughtful meal, will we?"

Kaylan rolled her eyes in a cheery manner, and then the small crowd dissipated as the travellers stepped inside the carriage and the butler went back inside.

Rosie felt her heart sink as Reaver sat beside her. He casually rested his arm across the back of the seat, not quite touching her, but close enough to make her nervous. She had to fight the urge to shrink away from him. The tart couldn't really understand why she was so terrified of this man, especially considering how she could handle thugs and brutes perfectly fine on a daily basis, but she didn't question it.

"So, Kaylan, what have you been up to?" Reaver addressed the woman sitting across from them, his eyes half-lidded in mild interest.

The woman smiled. "Some quite exciting things, actually. There's this brothel, down on Broad Street, that's practically falling apart. I bought the property and they clear out next week."

Rosie perked up. She didn't know about this.

"Are you planning on refurbishing it?" Reaver tilted his head inquiringly.

Kaylan shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to replace it. With a school."

The industrialist laughed flamboyantly, not bothering to hide his mocking tone. "And _what_, pray tell, is a town like _Bloodstone_ going to do with a _school_?"

"Learn to _read_, I expect." Kaylan bristled, but still managed to remain polite enough.

Reaver looked outside the window thoughtfully. He had a clear view of an alleyway, where a drunk was furiously humping away at a particularly bored-looking prostitute over a trash bin. "Kaylan, darling, if I didn't know better I'd call you a naïve _fool_."

"Is the idea really so preposterous? You think that none of these homeless children are capable of actually getting an education?" As if summoned by the Lady's words, a handful of young boys, shouting and laughing cruelly, chased a terrified-looking cat past the carriage.

"Presuming they were, what would they _do_ with it? Write scholarly articles?" The man scoffed. "Really, dear, nothing good can come of it. Encouraging the public to think is what led to the mess in _Bowerstone_, after all. Just imagine how much _happier_ my employees would be if they were oblivious."

"I don't see a problem," Kaylan challenged. "What could they possibly revolt against? There's no government here." She was trying to keep her voice friendly and light-hearted, but her underlying anger was unmistakable.

The industrialist gave a dramatically long sigh, as though he was speaking to an idiot. He turned to Rosie. "Who leads this town?"

The tart shifted. "Nobody. Bloodstone's a lawless city."

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Yes, yes, I know _that_, but say Albion's navy showed up in your docks, threatening to attack. Who would the residents of Bloodstone turn to for leadership?"

Rosie frowned. "We'd turn..." She looked at Kaylan apologetically. "To you, Lady Blood."

Kaylan frowned. Reaver smirked. "_See_? The way your manor sits on that hill, towering over everybody, is _exactly_ like a castle. The people of Bloodstone brag of anarchy, but they have a monarch just like everybody else. And when people learn too much and get a taste of what they're missing, they _revolt_ against that monarch. Torches and pitchforks at hand, they will bust down your door and tear you to shreds, all in the name of a _foolish_ revolution."

And on that grim note, Reaver's lecture ended, leaving the carriage to lumber along in silence. Kaylan leaned back in her chair and moped. Rosie sat hunched over and looked out the window, deep in thought. This was the first she'd heard of Kaylan's plans. Watching the drunks stumble in and out of bars, she marvelled at how odd a brand new school would look in the middle of the whore's district. Not that the spot didn't make sense; where there were brothels, there were children, looking for something to do while their mothers got plowed. But still, a school in Bloodstone would be a very bizarre sight indeed.

And suddenly, the carriage lurched to a stop. All signs of Kaylan's moping disappeared and she excitedly hopped off of the vehicle, basket in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you: _Wraithmarsh_!"

Rosie couldn't help but smile at the woman's enthusiasm, and then gingerly stepped out herself. Reaver was right behind her. "_Well_, darling, are you ready for the greatest adventure of your very life?" He murmured, his breath tickling her ear. She felt goosebumps rise on the back of her neck, and she pulled away nervously.

"I- ah, er..." The girl stuttered, not meeting the man's gaze. She glanced back towards Kaylan. "We'd better catch up." She said hurriedly, and then turned to follow. Reaver watched her admiringly a few seconds before following himself.

Up ahead, the Wraithmarsh loomed menacingly.

* * *

**And thus concludes the second chapter! Does the future bode well for this trio of travelers? This collection of champions, this pack of protagonists, this aggregation of allies, this- well okay, you get the point. **

**I must say, writing Reaver requires a lot more italics than I anticipated. Still, it was lots of fun! Hope you've enjoyed, and I plan on writing the next chapter very, very soon!**


	3. The Marsh

It became an ordeal to remain clean in the marsh. Only Reaver seemed unfazed as his long legs stepped lightly from stone to stone, effortlessly staying dry. Rosie was less lucky, and slipped on the smooth moss of a rock and landed painfully in the disgusting water. Her freshly cleaned outfit was now a gooey mess of algae, peat, and mud. She shivered, cold and wet, and hurried after the more experienced travelers.

She rejoined them right in the middle of a Kaylan telling a story. "I was all out of arrows by this point, but the bugger still had one nerve poking out _right_ beneath his armpit of all places. I couldn't get close enough to just whack it seeing how he was wriggling around like a maniac, throwing clumps of dirt, you know how trolls are. So I took my sword, made a prayer to Avo, and just _threw_ it. Right at his stinky pit."

Reaver chuckled. "And?"

"And- well, I missed. Of course I missed. I'm a shit aim, especially when what I'm throwing is big and bulky and made of iron." Kaylan grinned. "But I _did_ manage to poke his face, which made him even madder! So he's throwing dirt and I'm dodging and running for my freaking _life_. And I suppose the audience was getting bored- not enough killing taking place, apparently, so the Crucible master throws in some hobbes and I'm saved! One of them happened to have this itty bitty crossbow, I swear it looked like a toy, so I punched its face in, took the thing, and _somehow_ managed to hit the troll's nerve right on target. He crumbled apart immediately."

"So that's how you won the Crucible."

"Yep! Seven perfect rounds, and then that troll one which took ages."

Reaver gave a light chuckle and shook his head in amusement. "Of all the Crucible champions, I believe _you_ are the oddest." A pause. "Well, perhaps except for Gorgoron the Soul Slicer."

"Oh, yeah, he's a weirdo." Kaylan agreed.

Reaver happened to glance back at the tart and he promptly made a face. "Kaylan, dear, your friend is an absolute _mess_."

Kaylan turned towards Rosie and widened her eyes. "Oh, you poor thing, did you slip? The ground can be really treacherous around here..."

Rosie gave a small nod. "Yeah, I guess I'm not really wearing the right shoes." She looked down at her high-heeled boots with a frown. They were meant to be sexy and inviting; the cobbler did not make them with haunted forest trekking in mind.

Lady Blood frowned. "I'm so sorry, I've been a bad friend, not even noticing until now. Stay close to me and I'll look after you."

Rosie nodded again and suspected that Kaylan would not actually stick to that promise. The woman was easily distracted, especially here in the marsh. The tart wondered if it was due to excitement or nervousness that the lady's eyes roved constantly, searching the dense forest around them.

Reaver took a moment to scrutinize her, and then spoke himself. "Well, Rosie, have _you_ got any fun tales to share? I am tiring of Kaylan's voice, but you've hardly spoken a word."

Rosie looked up at Reaver. "Uh, no, not really. My life's quite boring."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Boring_? That is not what I would expect to hear from somebody who engages in _intercourse_ for a living."

"Well, it _is_ boring. Same thing, day in and day out." Rosie furrowed her brow. "It's got no meaning, all I do is give men five minutes of blind pleasure before they pass out drunk in the street. And then all of the gold goes to the brothel, for food and bed and such, so I can't even spend it on anything I like."

The man pondered this. "Yes, I suppose that would make it less fun."

"Answer me _this_, then, Rosie." Kaylan frowned at the girl. "Can you read?"

She shook her head.

"Are you good at using money?"

She shook her head again.

"I see." The lady turned to Reaver. "If she went to a _school_ and learned those things, there's not a doubt in my mind that she would have a far more fulfilling life. She could start her _own_ brothel, or maybe leave prostitution entirely."

The tall man gave an exasperated sigh. "Must we really go back to this? If she even tried, she'd not last a _day_. You don't get to the top by knowing how to count to _ten_," He sneered. "It takes strength and cunning. Is that not how you gained _your_ power?"

"That may have helped, but it wasn't the only thing." The lady pointed out. "I had a mentor." She shook her head. "All I want is to give other children what I had."

"They will _never_ get what you had."

"Something as close as possible, then."

The two stared each other down. Rosie was just about to change the subject to something lighter, when the air abruptly became unnaturally cold. The forest was deafeningly silent. The three travellers broke from the conversation to scan the area, wary of impending danger.

A long, steel sword appeared in Kaylan's hand, and an impressively large pistol was in Reaver's. The tart suddenly wished she had a weapon of her own.

The next few seconds were unbearable. Rosie's heart beat faster and faster and she felt herself shaking. An intense sense of dread overtook her.

Bright lights appeared from thin air and danced around them, leaving small trails of glowing smoke in their wake. Rosie's fear temporarily subsided as she watched the strange lights with fascination, but then the they grew and darkened and took the form of hollow men. She screamed and her two companions took that as the cue to attack.

Kaylan pounced on the closest enemy, thrusting her sword into the creature's black neck. It was the first kill of the day, and the hollow man burst into a puff of smoke as the lady spun around, sword extended, to swipe at others.

Rosie found herself sticking close to Reaver, as his gun expertly took out each attacker that ventured too close. She stared in awe as hollow man after hollow man spontaneously exploded with each pull of the trigger. The man smirked down at her as he reloaded. "You can tell your friends back home about _that_. Not that they'll believe you." Rosie merely blinked, causing the man to chuckle lightly before returning to his shooting.

Kaylan looked as though she was having the time of her life. She swung her sword through the ribcage of one monster and then quickly ducked as another reached out to scratch her. She raised a boot to kick it square in the stomach, sending it several feet away, and then smiled as Reaver finished it off with a single headshot. "Thanks!" The lady chirped, and then turned to face another enemy.

Rosie forgot to be terrified. She watched as the two of them take out the small army with ease. She had seen a good deal of fights in her day, but this one was the most impressive. Lady Blood moved with astounding grace, as though this was a ballroom dance. Reaver stood long and proud, a moderately bored look on his face, barely flinching as each shot rang out like thunder through the violent brawl. Clearly, the hollow men were not the dangerous ones.

A hollow man suddenly appeared behind the tart, spawning from one of those bright lights without anybody noticing. It sunk its monstrous teeth into her shoulder and, with a grunt, she managed to push it away. She spun around and braced as it lunged at her again. The girl had nothing to defend herself with but her own fists, so once it came close enough she briskly punched it square in the jaw. The hollow man's long and ragged hands went up to its face towards the wounded site, and then a sudden shot to its ugly head left it a harmless puff a smoke. Rosie turned back to Reaver, who smirked. "You throw a nice punch, dear."

"Thanks." She said, smiling despite herself at the compliment.

As the two regarded each other, Kaylan finished off the last of the creatures. "We kick ass!" She announced, grinning madly.

Reaver broke the gaze to flash a smile at the lady. "Indeed we do, my dear. Now, shall we continue?"

"Actually, I was getting pretty hungry, maybe we should-" Kaylan froze. "Where's the picnic basket?"

Rosie's eyes quickly surveyed the area, and then she pointed. There in the mud, the basket had fallen open and all the food spilled into the marsh. A good deal of it was torn up or squashed from the fight.

Kaylan looked heartbroken. "After all the work Geoffrey put into that!" She ran to the spoiled lunch and crouched over it. She looked through the ruined food and sighed. "Well, none of it is edible now. That's so disappointing."

Reaver sighed. "I suppose we shall just have to go hungry, then. Perhaps your butler would oblige to recreate it upon our returning."

"Yeah- but it's just not the same." The lady shook her head mournfully and stood. "Well, off we go. I suppose we're almost there anyways."

Rosie frowned. "Almost where?" It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't really know why they were on this expedition. Yes, Kaylan did say she wanted to try having sex here, for the thrill, but that just didn't seem right. Especially now that Reaver was with them.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty head, darling." Reaver said quickly, flashing a warning glance to Kaylan. "You'll see soon enough."

Kaylan suddenly looked very unhappy. Rosie watched her, nervous now. The lady offered a wan smile. "Don't worry, Rosie. It'll be alright."

Smething about they way Lady Blood said that made Rosie more afraid than ever.

* * *

**That fight scene was fun to write! I hope I don't burn myself out posting chapters so fast, it's just so much fun and I have so many ideas. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!**


	4. The Court

Shortly after they resumed their walk, Rosie became painfully aware of the sharp ache in her shoulder where the hollow man bit her. "I think I'm hurt." She announced weakly.

Reaver and Kaylan turned to her, both surprised to see the wound. Once again, they had proven themselves oblivious to her troubles. Kaylan stepped forward to inspect the wound with a frown. "Well, it does look nasty, doesn't it?"

Reaver moved closer as well, placing a gentle hand next to the injury to get a better look. "Yes, but it does not appear to be serious." His free hand moved to his jacket, and he pulled out a red vial from the inside pocket. "Here, drink this."

Rosie raised her brow in moderate surprise, but accepted the drink. It was a health potion; something not often seen around Bloodstone seeing as the city had a distinct lack of resident alchemists to supply them. She unscrewed the top and downed the tiny drink, grimacing at the metallic taste. But already the pain began to subside, and she allowed a grateful sigh. "Thank you, that helps."

"Of course, my dear." He had already turned away to continue walking. Kaylan offered the girl a smile before joining him. Rosie watched them, weary, and eventually followed.

"Here it is, _just_ as I remember it." Reaver looked up to admire the giant building, hands on his hips.

Kaylan seemed less fond of the looming edifice. "Yep."

"This is the place we came here for?" Rosie's eyes bugged. The stone building was creepy. The walls were covered in cryptic engravings, moss, and lichens. As the trio approached it, she wondered if the air was actually getting colder or if that was her imagination.

"Kaylan, dear, I believe _you_ have the seal?"

"Right," she answered, and pulled out a strange circular object. Before Rosie could get a good look at it, the lady raised it up and pressed it against a dimple in the stone doors. Like magic, they slowly swung open.

Rosie paled. "Why does it do that?"

She noticed Kaylan and Reaver exchange looks and wordlessly agree to ignore her question. They walked into the dark hall and the poor girl had no choice but to follow.

The floor was uneven beneath their feet, so they had to be very careful to mind their footing. The only sources of light came from various cracks and holes in the ceiling that connected to the outside world. Every step echoed through the corridor, agitating Rosie even more. She fondly remembered her tiny room back in Bloodstone, for once actually wishing to be back with her mattress and all its unidentifiable stains. The catty whores and slobbering thugs, once an annoyance, were now a comforting memory in this Avo-forsaken building.

Eventually, they came across monsters. They were unusual, appearing to be a combination of hollow men and other creatures: some resembled hobbes, some resembled men, and some even resembled balverines. Rosie stepped back and watched as Reaver and Kaylan effortlessly killed them all, but even after the creatures were dead, her apprehension did not ease.

It seemed as though they walked for hours through the endless hall. Sometimes, they had to climb over debris or lower themselves down precarious ledges, but nothing they came across was enough to stop them. At one point, Kaylan slowed her pace to walk beside Rosie and broke the silence. "Listen, I know you're scared," she began quietly. Reaver peeked back, giving her a disapproving scowl, but she ignored him. "It's going to be alright, okay?"

Rosie didn't like the guilt in Kaylan's voice at all. "Why are we really here?" Her voice came out a frightened whisper.

"We're here to..." The woman frowned, trying to think of what to say.

"You're _scaring_ the girl," Reaver warned.

A flash of anger. "I'm just trying to-" Kaylan broke off, and she gave a frustrated groan. She didn't meet Rosie's stare. "Just trust me, Rosie. Everything's fine."

Before Rosie could think of a reply, the hallway abruptly opened into a massive room. The trio approached a balcony of sorts, from there they could see the walls extended far above and below them. Across from them was a second balcony, where three dusty thrones which appeared to be made of human bones sat. Rosie started as three black figures formed in each chair and silently stared out at them expectantly.

She felt something shoved in her hands and she looked down to see that it was the circular object from before, which Reaver referred to as a seal. She spun around to see that Kaylan and Reaver were watching her intently and backing away.

"What-" She began, but her voice cut off. She felt something dark and heavy come over her, and her vision temporarily disappeared as a thick mist surrounded her. She fell to her knees, the sharp edges of the object digging into the palms of her hands as a wave of pain passed through her body. She did not utter a sound, she only pressed her eyes closed and gritted her teeth.

And then, the pain subsided, and Rosie felt her mind return.

Kaylan and Reaver peered down at her, still keeping their distance. Reaver had an look of fascinated revulsion. Kaylan looked sympathetic.

One of the dark figures at the other side of the room announced, "The sacrifice has been given." And then as quietly as they appeared, they faded into nothing.

Rosie felt weak. Something was wrong. She looked at Kaylan, her eyes pleading for a real answer this time. "What happ-"

Rosie's body fell back from the force of Reaver's bullet. Kaylan and Reaver stood in silence, watching as the blood leaked from the dead girl's head. Well, she wasn't really a girl now. In mere seconds, the once-youthful body had become withered and decrepit.

Finally, Kaylan spoke. "I _hope_ you're not thinking about docking my pay just because you decided to come along last minute." She said this darkly, angrily, her eyes fixed on her dead friend.

Reaver considered. "No, that wouldn't be fair."

"Oh, Avo forbid you do something _unfair_," she spat, and finally looked at him. His appearance had changed; the tiny wrinkles at the edge of his eyes and mouth had completely vanished.

Reaver turned to her as well, his expression decidedly angry. "I _suggest_ you take a moment to think before speaking to me with that tone. I do not have the patience for such _insolence_."

Kaylan was furious, but she did mange to calm herself down somewhat. "Why did you come here, Reaver?" She sounded tired, as though all of the day's work had suddenly caught up to her.

The man regarded her with a raised brow, calculating. "To make a decision," he finally answered.

"Are you going to tell me anything more than that?"

"No, but soon I will," He said simply. And then, his smirk appeared once again. "Well, let us be off. This place is _quite_ depressing. I find myself in the mood for fresh clothing and hot tea, don't you?"

* * *

**Egads! What a twist! Who would have guessed that poor Rosie would come to such a terrible fate? Oh, wait, we all saw that coming from a mile away, didn't we? Anyways, soon the _real_ story can begin! But until then, feedback is appreciated!**


	5. The City

Kaylan awoke, but this time she was alone. In her sleep, she'd kicked all the blankets and pillows off of the bed, so she dutifully climbed out and put them back. She was looking through her wardrobe for something to wear when the door opened and Reaver walked in. He smirked at her nudity, but was otherwise unaffected.

"Hello, darling." He greeted amicably.

"What do you want?" Kaylan did not bother being pleasant. With nobody watching, she saw no reason in pretending to be friendly with this man. Of course, she never took it too far; even she was not impervious to his foul temper.

"It occurred to me this morning that it has been a good while since I've been in Bloodstone. Perhaps we could take a walk, enjoy the scenery, and refresh my memories."

Kaylan gave him a sideways look and pulled a blouse over her head. "Why do you need me to come? You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself."

"I merely thought you would enjoy my company." He gave a light shrug, eyes half lidded. "_And_ I was hoping you would join me in a visit with your mother."

Kaylan paused her dressing to contemplate this, and then nodded. "Very well. We can do that. But I can't entertain you all day, Reaver, I've got business to attend to this afternoon."

"Of course. By the way, I suggest you replace those _appalling_ shorts with a skirt, it would look much nicer with your top. I seem to recall that you have a very flattering maroon one." And with that, he turned on his heel and left her alone.

Kaylan looked down at her outfit. _Crap_, he was right. With a long sigh, she wriggled out of her shorts and dug through the wardrobe for the skirt.

* * *

Breakfast was not as good as the day before, but that was only because Reaver took charge of the menu. She scowled down at the thin, wimpy pastries on her plate which he snobbishly referred to as crêpes, while he daintily cut his own into tiny pieces with a fork and knife.

"So, what do you have in mind for this field trip?" She asked, lightly pushing the offensive meal away.

"That is up to _you_, my dear. My familiarity of Bloodstone is rather _outdated_, after all. I do request that we walk, however. One's view is so limited from inside a carriage." He threw her a smile before nimbly popping a piece of crêpe into his mouth. "Oh, my, these are _excellent_. That Geoffrey of yours really is quite talented. I may want to steal him for myself"

Kaylan ignored the threat, even though the thought of losing her dear butler horrified her. He really was a great find. "Walking's fine. I guess we'll just make a circle, then. Go down to the docks and back." She leaned back. "You might be disappointed, though. Except for a few fires, nothing's changed for the last several years."

"I suspected so, but it's still nice to look around. Believe it or not, my dear, life in Bowerstone and Millfield has become _dreadfully_ dull. I've come to miss the needlessly violent simpletons who populate this lovely town."

"Oh?" Kaylan grinned. "I thought you loved your snooty friends."

"While they're exquisite in bed, they're mind-numbing in conversation." He huffed, shaking his head. "And the way they follow me around like vultures is infuriating."

Kaylan laughed. "That really does sound awful! I'll stick to my bloodthirsty bandits, thank you very much."

Reaver gave no answer to that, and so they sat in silence. Idle conversation started up again after he finished his meal and they stepped out of the manor to begin their walk.

The buildings nearest to the manor were the closest thing Bloodstone had to 'upscale'. The houses, though old and falling apart, were decently sized and populated by well-off criminals. Kaylan learned early on to never get too close to these neighbors, as they seemed to get their throats cut on a regular basis, and more often than not it was their killers who moved into the suddenly vacant homes. Neither Kaylan nor Reaver batted an eye when terrible shouts and gunshots rang out from one house as they passed it by.

Soon, they entered the business district, which took up most of the city. This area primarily consisted of bars and brothels. Any _other_ business usually took place in alleyways and under tables.

"And there it is, the Leper's Arms." Reaver smiled fondly, stopping to look at one of the older looking taverns on the street. "It seems like just _yesterday_ you were a child, running about and delivering tankards of beer as big as your head to thirsty customers."

Kaylan smiled. "Those were the days. I still remember the time you came for my seventh birthday and gave me my very first pistol."

"Oh, that's right." Reaver rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Never did take to it, did you?"

"Nope. Me and guns don't mix too well."

He shrugged. "I suppose we can't _all_ be Heros of Skill."

She smirked over at him. "I guess not. Why not go in for a drink, for old time's sake?"

He considered the idea, but shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. There's always that pesky risk of somebody emptying the contents of their stomach on my new shoes, and _then_ where would we be?"

"Standing over their dead body, I'd expect." She chuckled.

"_Exactly_. And we can't have that."

And so the pair continued on. At one point, Kaylan stopped. "Look, that's it!" She pointed to a decrepit, tall building. Several holes in the rotten wood paneling decorated the upper levels, through which smiling whores peered out and shouted lewd offers. "That's where I'm putting my school."

Reaver looked the place up and down, frowning with distaste. "I _hope_ you're replacing the building."

"Oh, most definitely."

"Good."

She blinked in surprise. "Wait, so I have your approval, then?"

Reaver smiled. "Dear, you never needed it. This may have _once_ been my town, but now it's yours." He chuckled. "Besides, how else would you truly come to know what a horrendously stupid idea it is?"

"It's not stupid." She insisted sternly, but then broke into a grin. "Still, glad to know. I always felt like I was just supposed to be keeping the seat warm while you're away."

He raised a brow. "Is that so? Do you consider me your employer?"

Kaylan shrugged. "Well, yeah, I do. You gave me the manor, you pay me to do mercenary work all the time, you make me send you yearly reports. It's pretty much exactly what a boss would do."

He shook his head. "Kaylan, love, I do those things to be _helpful_. I'm simply looking after you, easing you into your leadership position."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. That's you, Reaver. The selfless mentor."

"I never said it was _selfless_." He sounded insulted. "You're _useful_, dear, and becoming more so every day."

"Is that due to my brains, my brawn, or my power?"

He cracked a smile. "All three."

Kaylan sighed. "Right. Well, we should probably get a move on. We're nearing Mother."

* * *

A terrible shriek rang through the air. In the corner of the dark room trembled a frail old woman. She was dressed in torn up rags, her arms pinned to her sides by a thick rope. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and looked like she'd been chewing on her knee in her spare time.

"Stay back!" She wailed, her face reddening. "No, no, I've been good! Please! I 'ave! Don't hurt me!" She burst into a fit of manic laughter. "Tick tock, tick tock, time to suck the master's cock." She clicked her rotting teeth together, biting at the air like a piranha.

Kaylan, Reaver, and the innkeeper all watched her tremble and rant madly for an uncomfortable while. Kaylan felt no affection towards her mother, but it still hurt to watch her suffer in delirium. "How much do you pay to keep her here?" Reaver finally asked.

"Five hundred gold a week." The inn keeper muttered.

"It's expensive, but this is the only place willing to take her." Kaylan said softly. Her voice was hard to hear over the screams. "She needs someone strong to hold her down and feed her."

"Scares away all the business. Fine enough by me, though. Don't know how I'd manage to run an inn and keep this nut alive at the same time."

The tall man nodded, and took a step closer. The old woman shrieked a protest.

"Careful She likes to bite." The innkeeper warned.

Reaver merely smiled his cocky smile. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." He approached her, and with each step her screams became louder with hysteria.

She did not lunge at him, though. He moved closer and closer, backing her into the corner, until his face was inches from hers, and she finally quieted down. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, goop dripping from the corners. She emitted a terrible stench, since she was almost never cleaned, but he didn't let it bother him.

"Do you know who I am, Sarah?" He asked, amused curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"M-m-mu-mastah Reaver." She spoke slowly, struggling through each syllable.

He grinned in delight. "That's _right_, dear! _Very_ good!"

"Have yeh come t' f-fuck me?" Her eyes stared into his. Though she sat very still, he could sense the fear that overwhelmed her.

"No." He answered.

She swallowed loudly. "T' give me away t' the shadow men?"

"No." He repeated. He was positively tickled by the strange old woman. Kaylan and the innkeeper watched, both disturbed by the scene.

She seemed perplexed. "Th-then why're yeh here?"

Reaver's smile grew even wider. "Just to watch you _squirm_, my dear. Now, _tatty-bye_." With that, he stood and returned to the other two. The old woman watched him with a baffled stare as they exited and closed the door.

"Never seen her that quiet." The innkeeper muttered, now looking at Reaver with weariness.

"She's always been an _obedient_ maid." He replied.

Kaylan sighed. "Yeah, well, I still think she should be put out of her misery. It's downright cruel to keep her like that."

"How could you speak of killing your own mother like that? For _shame_." Reaver feigned outrage, but there was no denying his splendid mood "Besides, she's been so _helpful_ to me in the past. There's not a doubt in my mind she'll come in handy again one day."

The lady frowned down at the floor. Not for the first time, it occurred to her that this man was a monster. She decided to change the subject. "Well, Reaver, shall we continue? We're only a few blocks from the beach."

"Then off we go, my dear."

* * *

Reaver and Kaylan stood behind a creaky wooden dock that extended out into the murky bay. The view was bleak, the ocean and sky seemed devoid of any color other than gray. The ships that littered the horizon were old and rotting.

Kaylan interrupted the silence. "So what do you think? Still miss your Bloodstone days?"

"Yes, I do. I've had some good times here." Reaver's nostalgic tone sounded bizarre in Kaylan's ears. He never got like this.

"So did you make your decision?"

He frowned over at her, perplexed.

"The one you said came here to make." She explained.

"Oh, yes, of course." He took a deep breath, enjoying the salty smell. "I believe I have."

Kaylan was silent, patiently waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she sighed. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Reaver waited a few more seconds to think before he opened his mouth. "I'm taking you back with me to Millfield."

Her eyes widened. Of all the things she expected, that was certainly not one of them. "_What_?"

"These are _dark_ times ahead of us, my dear. I need to keep my allies close at hand."

Kaylan wanted to hit something. "So I'm just supposed to drop everything and leave? Just like that?" She shook her head with frustration "I can't do that, Reaver, I have business here. I have-"

"I know, I know." He waved his hand dismissively. "You have your little _school_. You can build it upon your returning."

Kaylan's mouth hung open and she stared at him with fury. "I can't believe this!"

"Whether or not you're capable of believing, it _will_ happen." He fixed her with a glare.

She kicked a small pile of sand violently. "Why should I have to put _my_ plans on hold for _your_ sake?"

A flash of anger crossed his face. "Because I am your _father_ and I _said_ so." Kaylan faltered, taken aback by his stern statement. He _never_ brought that up. It embarrassed him have a child, even an illegitimate one. She used to wonder why, but one day occurred to her that being a father made him feel old. And if there was one thing that Reaver did not like, it was feeling old.

Still, she was determined. "I'm a grown woman, I take care of myself. I don't have to follow your rules."

"Grown woman? _Ha_. You _behave_ like a child, you _think_ like a child, you _are_ a child. And if it wasn't for me you'd have been killed by your own stupidity a long time ago."

"Is that so? Well, it'd still be better than dealing with you, you stupid prick." Reaver shoved the barrel of his pistol at Kaylan's head, rendering her silent.

"_Kaylan_. Earlier I mentioned that I do not have the patience for insolence. I was not lying. You _will_ come to Millfield, and you will _not_ complain."

Kaylan swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on the gun. She hated giving in, and she almost never did. But this was Reaver. He was her father, her mentor, and her benefactor. But above all, he was her master, and if she rebelled he would kill her without mercy. "Yes, sir." She said faintly.

Reaver studied her for several long minutes before finally lowering his weapon. "_Good_." He put it away in its holster. "Now, we better return. I believe you have some packing to do."

Kaylan stood there as he swiftly turned and walked back towards the town. For a moment, she considered running in the opposite direction, taking one of the boats tied to the rotten dock, and sailing as far away from Reaver as possible. But it was a stupid idea. If she could really escape him, it would not be like that. So she sighed, and forced herself to follow.

* * *

**Ack, I am not super happy with this chapter. It's choppy and I'm worried I may have tried to put in too much at once. Oh well, maybe one day I'll re-write it. For now, I just want to continue on with the plot. :)  
So, were you surprised? Or did I make it too obvious? My idea for the story started with this: Reaver's probably fathered a lot of children, considering his fondness of humping. But it seems like fans don't go into this very often, or if they do I haven't noticed. So why not have a story about him and one bastard child he decided to actually make use of? And here we are. **


	6. The Voyage

Four carriages lined up in front of the old manor. Reaver stood next to the front door looking bored, while Kaylan stuffed one last box into one of the carriages. Three of the carts were completely full of her furniture, clothes, and other miscellaneous items. Sure, Kaylan would go, but not without taking her prized possessions. Unfortunately, it was unrealistic to expect to take the entirety of the manor, so Kaylan settled for her favorite bits and then hired some men to keep the rest of it safe from looters. She was thankful that she'd at least get to bring Geoffrey along; his presence would help ease the homesickness she was sure she'd feel in Millfield.

"Are you quite done, yet?" Reaver called. "I was hoping we'd reach the docks before my hair goes gray."

Ha ha. Kaylan rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, we can go. For an immortal, you're pretty impatient."

He stepped up into the fourth carriage elegantly. "I once had _plenty_ of patience, but you used it all up a long time ago, my dear."

She chuckled and jumped inside herself. Geoffrey stepped in right behind her and they all settled down while the carriage jerked forwards. Kaylan poked her head out of the window and watched the manor move farther and farther away, until it was hidden behind the corner of another building. She gave a long sigh and slumped into the seat. "I'm going to miss this town."

"No worries, my dear, you'll still get an annual visit."

She grinned. "I still get to send poor unsuspecting youths to their deaths at the hands of the Shadow Court? Oh goodie!"

"Have I ever mentioned how _tiresome_ that sarcasm of yours can be?" Reaver offered her his own mocking smile. "If anybody _else_ spoke to me with such disrespect, I'd have killed them in a heartbeat."

"Is that so? Why do I get special treatment?"

"You're _family_, dear."

Kaylan once again was surprised. He used to shun that topic, but this was the second time he mentioned it in as many days. His change of heart was just too strange.

"Speaking of family, I suppose I ought to tell you that in Millfield, you will be known as my legitimate daughter. _Lady_ is no longer just a nickname for you, my dear. You're nobility, now. I married your mother but she died in childbirth, and you just graduated from boarding school in Knothole Island."

Kaylan threw on a heavy Bloodstone accent and made a face. "Shet, 'm I gonna have to start talkin' all proper-like?"

"It would be appreciated."

She sighed, and spoke naturally again. "Fine. But what do I do when people ask me questions I don't know the answer to?"

"Make something up. They wouldn't _dare_ challenge it, considering who your father is."

"Great. So if I say completely ridiculous, they'll still play along?"

"In your _presence_, yes. But you may be mocked when you're not around."

"Right. I forgot, nobles are afraid of confrontation."

Reaver gave an amused smile. "Do not underestimate them, my dear. They can be far more dangerous than you'd suspect."

Kaylan rolled her eyes. Sure, a nasty rumor might be dangerous to him and his precious ego, but to her it was only a joke. Gossip was hardly threatening.

* * *

It took a few hours to load Kaylan's stuff onto the _Sparrow_, a great big freighter named after Albion's late Hero king. Kaylan, Reaver, and Geoffrey the butler all watched as sailors loaded the last of her things in one of the many storage rooms below deck.

"Is this boat yours?" Kaylan looked over at Reaver with a raised brow. She knew that he used to be a sailor, or something like that.

"No. I've worked _far_ too hard at perfecting my reputation to suddenly soil it by returning to the life of sailing. Besides, _I_ would have given my ship a far better name."

She laughed. "Knowing you, you'd call it _Reaver_ or something."

The industrialist said nothing. The three of them watched as the sails were lowered and the boat slowly began to move. Their journey had begun.

"How long until we reach Bowerstone?" Kaylan asked, peering over the ship's ledge to watch the fish bobbing around in the water below.

"Two weeks, if the weather is kind."

Kaylan frowned. "And what do we do for fun until then?"

"Stay out of the way."

Kaylan groaned. The boredom was already setting in. "Wonderful."

The first few nights aboard were horribly dull. Geoffrey, as obedient as he was, stubbornly refused to entertain her through a game of chess, so she instead invited to Reaver to play. He checkmated her in ten minutes, and then proceeded to mock her for another thirty, until her buttons were pushed enough for her to storm out and find entertainment elsewhere.  
After plenty of aimless wandering, night had settled on the ship, and Kaylan eventually found herself in the cramped dining hall beneath the docks. The long wooden table was crowded with sailors, burly and tattooed and thoroughly drunk, and Kaylan had to climb on a crate to properly see what they were doing. She watched as one of the large men rattled a wooden cup full of dice and then slammed it upside-down onto the table. He then lifted it slightly and peered at the dice inside, his hands covering the sides so nobody else could peek.

"Howdy, fellas." She called out, smiling. "What are you playing?"

A few heads turned to her and frowned. "This ain't no place for a girl," one said warily.

"Well, good thing I'm not a girl." She winked, and hopped down from the crate. The lady walked towards the table and, with some difficulty, squeezed between two heavily muscled sailors. She flashed the men a cheerful smile. "Well? What're you staring at me for? _Play_, dammit!"

The betting game continued meekly. Kaylan wasn't sure if they were more bothered by her womanhood or her vicious reputation, but she was determined to get on their good side. To her, these men were her last chance at having fun.

So she asked questions, first about the game, and then she moved on to asking questions about the men. What's your name? Do you have a family? Where were you born? Hey, did you hear the one about the man with no arms and no legs? The sailors were slow to open up, but Kaylan paid it no mind, and soon her determined gregariousness had them all as energetic and rowdy as before. Kaylan laughed along with their jokes, and when some got friendly with her, she returned the flirting and ass-grabbing with vigor.

One man in particular paid her heavy attention. He sat to her left, and was known as Squeals. His friends said it was because he squealed like a pig in fights, but he insisted it was because he made women squeal in bed. Either way, Kaylan liked his hulking frame and his intimidating face, scarred by blades and pimples alike. She whispered dirty things into his ear all night, until eventually he suggested that they go someplace more private.

The two stood and made their way out of the room. The rest of the sailors laughed and teased, but then all the amusement died down as the door opened and Reaver stood there.

"Kaylan." He greeted, his voice curt. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"Hi there! Just leaving, actually."

Reaver didn't bother smiling back at the young woman. Instead, he leveled a gun on Squeals' face. "Why don't you two join me upstairs, in the fresh air?" His voice was deep and threatening. Squeals gulped and nodded quickly.

Most of the sailors followed the three of them as they made their way to the deck. "Well, Kaylan, what would you like me to do to your harasser? Shoot him now, or have him arrested and hung in Bowerstone?"

Squeals began to sputter a terrified response, before Reaver sharply instructed him to be silent. Kaylan threw on a defiant scowl. "This man was not harassing me, Reaver. It was more of a mutual harassment, really."

"Please. It is indecent for this low-blood to even _glance_ at you in a funny way."

"I don't recall this being part of the deal. I screw who I want."

"No you don't, you're nobility. Decide now how you want this man to be punished, or _I_ will decide for you." He cocked his pistol threateningly.

Squeals squealed and shielded his head as though it would do any good. Kaylan shot out a hand. "Don't!" She frowned and watched the trembling man. He looked about ready to soil himself. "Arrest him." She finally sighed, defeated. Reaver nodded to some other men and they scrambled to drag Squeals away, presumably to whatever this ship used as a jail cell.

"You could have warned me." Kaylan growled darkly. Reaver merely smirked at her.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Apparently I've underestimated your promiscuity." He seemed amused.

"I must take after you." Kaylan sighed and frowned out towards the sea. The stars shone out absurdly bright against the clear sky, but the moon was only a sliver.

"I suppose so," he agreed amicably. "Oh well, it's late. Perhaps it is time for both of us to be off to our respective beds."

* * *

The rest of the voyage turned out to be unbearably dull. The sailors shunned Kaylan with new vigor, partly out of anger and partly out of fear. Reaver proved to be unbearable in large quantities, and Kaylan quickly learned to avoid him or risk going crazy. Geoffrey, while a great butler, was a horrible entertainer. He seemed perfectly happy to sit around, silent and motionless, for hours at a time. She desperately tried to start a conversation until she was reduced to throwing shoes for a response. He finally asked, with utmost politeness, for her to essentially bugger off. Kaylan gave a long, melodramatic sigh and trudged out on deck, where she twiddled her fingers until, finally, the docks of Bowerstone were spotted.

When the ship docked, Kaylan sat on a crate, watching the men haul her things off. She wore a pained grimace; this town emanated a horrendous smell that appeared to be a combination of sewage and smog. Sure, Bloodstone stank from time to time, but never this badly. Kaylan wanted to help, to hurry things along and distract herself from the unpleasant aromas, but Reaver promptly reminded her that lugging boxes was not a very ladylike thing to do. So there she sat, tapping her seat impatiently, until she watched a young man run to the ship and ask one of the haulers where Lord Reaver was.

"Reaver?" She turned to look over at the industrialist, who was leaning on his cane watching the waves. He glanced over at her. "There's some kid here to see you." She announced, just as the young man ran up, out of breath.

"Lord Reaver." The boy gave a hurried bow. "There's an emergency at one of the factories. The workers are striking."

He sighed. "I just arrived. Have someone _else_ handle it."

"They've tried. And the guards won't help, the King says it's your problem."

Reaver scowled. "I see. Very well. Fetch us a carriage, then."

The boy nodded. "There's one waiting down by the docks now."

And so Reaver followed the young man off the ship, but not before impatiently gesturing for Kaylan to come along, too. She grinned, happy to be a part of the action, and ran after them.

* * *

"The rules for what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these..." The industrialist began, smiling down at the mob standing before the large factory. Kaylan leaned against the doorway behind him, watching the scene passively. The crowd looked furious mere seconds ago, but now merely watched with silent horror as Reaver planted bullet after bullet into the screaming man on the makeshift stage. Kaylan raised a brow after Reaver's speech ended and the crowd dissipated.

"I'm impressed." She smirked. "You handled that well."

He scoffed, putting his gun away in its holster with a frown. "It's a temporary solution. My workers may _look_ placated, but don't be fooled. The Resistance is probably assembling this very moment, _already_ scheming up new ways to annoy me."

"The Resistance?"

"The group sponsoring these rebellions. Led by a pesky young woman known as Page. You'll see her name, on wanted posters and such."

"Ah." Kaylan grinned. "They sound like fun. Hope I get to meet them."

"Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure you'll have an _overabundance_ of opportunities." He flashed her a devilish grin. "Now, let us return to the carriage. This town is dreadful, and I find myself missing Millfield more with each passing moment."

* * *

**Oh Reaver, you're so mean. Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not nice to shoot people repeatedly?  
If you're curious about the game the sailor's played, it's called Liar's Dice. That game is a lot of fun, I play it all the time with friends and family. It appeared in Pirates of the Caribbean 2, and I think you can also play it in Assassin's Creed 2 and Red Dead Redemption. If you would like to know more, Wikipedia has a wonderfully informative article about it!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback is appreciated!**


	7. The Party

Kaylan and Reaver sat in the carriage as it took them from the smelly streets of Bowerstone out into a more suburban area, which turned out to be Millfield. Kaylan's things and Geoffrey were hours ahead because they were not delayed by the rebellion at Reaver's factory. While they chatted in their lumbering carriage, Reaver mentioned, as though it was an afterthought, that they would be hosting a party that night.

"Excuse me?" Kaylan looked at him, incredulous. "Did you say tonight? Reaver, we've been travelling for three weeks. Isn't it a little soon to throw a party?"

"Nonsense!" Reaver flashed her a delighted smile. "A party is _just_ what we need after such a dull trip. It will be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to Millfield."

"Who'd show up on such short notice? You couldn't have possibly known when we'd arrive until a few days ago, and even then you'd have no way of telling anybody about it until we hit land this morning."

"You're perfectly correct. I arranged the party after dealing with my disgruntled employees at the factory- I sent that young messenger who fetched us to Barry Hatch, my butler, who is preparing the manor for the party as we speak. And as for attendees, well, _nobody_ misses one of my famous parties."

"Nobody?" Kaylan gave him a skeptical look.

"Nobody."

She sighed. "What time will it begin? The sun's already starting to set, and we still have a few hours to go."

He shrugged. "It is very likely that it will start long before we arrive. No matter, we'll simply have to sneak in through the rear passage, get dressed, and _then_ join the others."

"I don't know." Kaylan frowned uncertainly. "Isn't it sort of weird to be late to your own party?"

"It does tend to throw the guests off guard, yes, but they'll be _all_ the more charmed when we finally do appear, impeccably dressed." He smiled mirthfully.

"Right. So what am I supposed to do at this party?"

"Just be yourself, dear, but less _lewd_."

"Oh, so I can't flirt, and meanwhile you're infamous for your wild orgies? That's not fair."

"I never said you may not flirt. I only ask that you are not crude. These are not bawdy sailors looking for a fuck, these are gentlemen and gentlewomen, hoping to engage in _un baise_."

"Right. So... be the disgusting perverted freak I've always been, except fancy?"

Reaver rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just don't embarrass me."

"Sure thing, pops." Kaylan chirped. Reaver replied with a haughty sigh, and the carriage ride resumed in silence.

* * *

Judging by the sheer number of people wandering the manor, the party appeared to be in full swing. They used the manor's rear passage, which reminded Kaylan of the back-entrance to the Bloodstone mansion, to enter the home unseen. Reaver disappeared into his own room, but not before ordering a maid to help Kaylan get situated herself. The maid was named Poppy, a plump little thing with fiery red hair and a sweet smile. However, she proved to have an awful temper and Kaylan quickly learned to fear her sharp slaps, which were usually provoked when Kaylan said or did something wrong by accident. Still, somehow the unusually rude servant appealed to the woman, and soon they were chatting happily while Kaylan dressed for the party.

Apparently, Reaver had picked out an entire wardrobe for Kaylan before he even left for Bloodstone, because they found a great deal of clothes in the closet of her new room. Kaylan had no luck finding her own clothes and furniture, and guessed that Reaver probably hid them away in storage, never to be seen again. Despite this, Kaylan liked the clothes he gave her, and picked out a sky blue dress to wear for the party. The dress featured a large hoop skirt which made her hips look absurdly wide. The bodice had a very low cleavage line, and her breasts look about ready to pop out. Kaylan made a mental note to not move around too much; Reaver probably wouldn't be very amused if she accidentally revealed her endowments to the entire party. Along with the dress, Kaylan wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes.

After Poppy painted her face, she tied Kaylan's hair into a tight bun and then put a heavy powdered wig over it. The false hair was tall and white, with ribbons and artificial flowers weaved throughout. Kaylan couldn't help but gawk at her unrecognizable reflection in the mirror.

"Fashion is bizarre." She announced.

"It sure is, Miss Kaylan." Poppy agreed. "But I believe you're finally ready. I will go alert Master Reaver."

A few minutes later, Reaver appeared in the doorway and smiled at Kaylan. His outfit was a mix of dark blues which oddly complemented Kaylan's attire. He wore makeup that paled his face and shadowed his eyes, making him look more devious than usual.

"You look quite comely, my dear sir." Kaylan said, her voice mimicking a fancy accent.

"As do you, madam." Reaver smirked and gave a low bow. "Shall we grace the guests with our lovely presence?"

"Indeed we shall." Kaylan stood and hooked her arm around his, grinning.

They took a few turns down a few corridors, and son they passed through a doorway that connected to a balcony that overlooked a huge foyer, with some nearby stairs leading to the lower level. Below, hundreds of nobles chatted amicably with one another. Kaylan frowned; the crowd looked suffocatingly thick.

Reaver tapped his cane against the marble floor a handful of times, until the entire room watched him silently. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize immensely for our tardiness. I hope you've found everything to your liking thus far. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Kaylan, who recently graduated from Knothole Boarding School. Let this gathering serve as her warm and friendly welcome to Millfield." Polite applause. "Now, please resume to the party. I hope you all enjoy yourselves."

Reaver and Kaylan walked down the stairs while the crowd returned to their chatter. Once they hit the ground floor, they unhooked their arms. Before Kaylan could speak, a group of nobles surrounded the industrialist and effectively separated them. She gave a long sigh, which was hard to hear in the loud environment, and wormed her way between bodies until she found a table where an attendant handed out glasses of wine. She gratefully took a drink and downed it when a couple approached her.

"Hello, my dear, you must be the young Kaylan." The woman said. She wore a flamboyant dress, painted face, and extravagant wig; the entire getup looked very expensive, but very tacky. "My name is Diamond Faust, this is my husband, Jeremy Faust." The man, short and fat and red-nosed, gave her a curt nod before snatching a glass of wine and sipping it anxiously.

Kaylan was unimpressed by the couple, but she did not show it. "Yes, I am. How nice to meet you two."

"Did you really just move here from Knothole Island? My sister owns a vacation home there, on the southern beach. It is quite a unique place." Diamond smiled, her half lidded eyes locked onto Kaylan's.

"Oh, that's, erm, interesting. She like it?"

"Well, not really. She hasn't been there in years, she loathes the weather."

"Yeah. That Knothole weather... crazy stuff." Kaylan coughed. "It's all so... weathery."

"Indeed." The woman gave her a perplexed look, before apparently shrugging it off. "Well, how are you liking Millfield thus far, my dear?"

"It's a nice place." Kaylan nodded, trying not to get distracted by Jeremy as he apparently coughed up something gross, spit it into his hand, and rubbed the substance on his pants. Charming. Kaylan coughed and brought herself back to the conversation. "But it's too early to determine much. I've only been here a few hours, after all. But the ride here was nice and relaxing, and the view is just lovely."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes. We work hard to keep this place beautiful. Unfortunately, we cannot rid of that eyesore Bowerstone. That awful town has ruined many a sunset."

"Yeah." Kaylan bit her lip, trying to think of what to say next. "So, uh, how did you two meet?"

Diamond glanced over at her husband, who was busily milking his third glass of wine, and frowned with distaste. "Oh, we're cousins, so we've always known each other. It was an arranged marriage." She mentioned conversationally. "The children are at home, asleep."

Kaylan grinned. "Oh, I love kids. How many do you have?"

"Two girls." The woman smiled fondly. "How nice. Did you spend much time with children at school?"

"Uh, yes." Kaylan shifted. "I babysat. For the, er, teachers."

"Did they not have governesses?"

"Um." Kaylan blinked. "No, because they have the, uh, students watch the kids. Cheaper that way."

Kaylan smiled nervously under Diamond's perplexed gaze. "I see. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Kaylan, enjoy your evening." The woman roughly hooked arms with her oafish husband and dragged him away, causing the man to unhappily spill his fifth glass of wine. "Something about that girl is very peculiar." Kaylan heard the woman mutter.

"Yeah, well you're kind of a freak yourself, lady." Kaylan grumbled.

* * *

**Ooh, new characters! How exciting! In the next chapter, we'll get to see more of this odd party.  
Oh, and by the way, '_un baise_' means 'a fuck', which means that Reaver is essentially saying "they don't want to fuck, they want to fuck but in french" so make of that what you will. I thought it was funny, but I think most things are funny, so yeah.  
I hope you're enjoying the story! Feedback is super-duper appreciated!**


	8. The Show

As the party progressed, Kaylan found herself being approached by more and more of the guests. And every time she excused herself, mumbling about bathrooms or drink refills, another pack of nobles would corner her and badger her with questions. As a small rebellion against Reaver and his stupid party, Kaylan had fun making up wild stories for each question she received.

"Why yes, Pappy tells me often of my dear mother. She was raised in a circus, you know. When he first met her, she was dressed as a clown, juggling knives on a unicycle. It was love at first sight. The bearded lady married them a fortnight later, beneath a full moon."

"Actually, on Knothole, we never used carriages. We just rode around on bears. Mine was named Flippy."

"How do I know so much about Bloodstone? Why, we only went on field trips there every month! The headmaster firmly believes that every proper young lady should acquaint herself with the art of pub brawling if she wishes to be taken seriously in polite society."

Despite her blatant lying, the nobles seemed to be delighted by Kaylan and followed her around with even more vigor. So then, Kaylan tried getting on their bad side.

"By Avo, is that a nose or a mountain on your face?"

"Has anybody ever told you that you have an uncanny resemblance to a hobbe?"

"Please stop talking, your nasally voice is giving me a migraine."

Coming up with insults was a lot of fun, too, and Kaylan enjoyed humbling the massive egos of the nobles that surrounded her. Unfortunately, they mistook her rudeness for stand-up comedy, and after each quip would laugh wildly and urge for more jokes. Just when Kaylan felt desperate enough to try something significantly more violent, Reaver appeared.

"Oh, Kaylan, there you are!" He clasped his hands together with a smile. "I've been _wondering_ where you disappeared to. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Just fine, pops. Your friends are quite... something."

"Indeed they are, aren't they?" He smiled around at the guests. "Well, I've just been going around to alert everybody that there will be a most _exciting_ show beginning soon, and if you go upstairs to the balcony and then take a right, you will all get to see it for yourselves."

Kaylan blinked. "A show?"

One of the other nobles giggled. "Oh, you don't know? These parties are famous for-"

"Now now, don't you go and _spoil_ it!" Reaver chuckled.

Kaylan sighed. "Knowing you, it's just going to be some poor sods getting torn to shreds by monsters."

"My, am I really _so_ predictable?" Reaver batted his eyes innocently.

"To me, yes, you are." Kaylan sighed. "I think I'll pass. I find mindless violence boring."

"Oh come on, now, dear. You didn't suddenly grow a moral _compass_ did you?" Reaver raised his brow. "I thought you _loved_ a good fight."

"Only if I'm in it, I'm afraid. But don't let me ruin your fun, have a good time watching innocents be torn asunder." Kaylan flashed a sarcastic smile, and turned to push her way out of the group. Kaylan wormed her way through the gradually thinning crowds making their way upstairs until she eventually found a door exiting the room. Stepping through it, she found herself in a kitchen where various servants hurriedly cooked hors d'oeuvre. She recognized Poppy amongst the workers and walked over to her.

"Hi!" Kaylan smiled at the short red-head, who merely gave her an irritated glance.

"Hello, missus. Enjoying the party?"

"Can't say that I am. I've met hollow men that made better company."

The servant chuckled. "Prettier, too."

"Uh, Poppy?" A handful of servants entered the room and approached the two. "Can we, er, have a quick word with you?" One asked, glancing nervously over at Kaylan. Poppy straightened up then turned to the lady.

"Would that be alright?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead." Kaylan frowned a bit as the two servants hurried off. That was certainly odd. What could they be up to? Happy for an excuse to avoid the party, she decided to follow them to find out.

* * *

"What?! Are you serious?" Poppy's voice rang out. Kaylan stood in the long, empty corridor, her ear pressed against the door.

"Yes, they're about to start it right now."

"Great Avo, that's the vilest thing I've ever heard."

"He calls it the _Wheel_ of _Misfortune_."

"We have to do something. They're just beggars."

"We can't risk getting caught. Page needs us alive."

Kaylan blinked. Hadn't Reaver mentioned somebody named Page?

"We can't just let them _die_!" Poppy shouted.

"They were dead the moment Reaver's lackey picked them up off the street."

"No, bugger that!" Poppy tried to storm out of the room, but when she kicked the door, it merely slammed into Kaylan's face.

"Ow, you're strong for such a little thing." The lady groaned, rubbing her newly wounded ear.

"M-m-miss Kaylan!" Poppy widened her eyes, anger replaced by shock.

"Howdy, Poppy!" She smiled cheerfully. "Friendly word of advice: when having a treacherous secret meeting, don't shout so much. It tends to draw attention."

One of the other servants stepped forward, a threatening frown on his face. "You shouldn't be here." He growled.

"Oh, what, are you going to tie me up and throw me in a closet because I know too much?" She pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself off. "Don't make me laugh."

The rebels all stood in nervous silence. Kaylan smirked. "Don't look so frightened, I'm not going to turn you in." She strolled into the room, smiling under the confused stares, and sat down in one of the chairs. The room appeared to be some sort of rarely used study, the perfect place to meet unnoticed. "Do you guys work for the Resistance?"

Poppy walked back into the room and carefully shut the door. "Why should we trust you?"

"I don't know. Why should I trust you? You're all spying on my father like cowards. Everybody around here is so two-faced. Where I come from, we settle conflicts face to face, swords in our hands."

"And what about those who are too weak to fight?" One young man asked, an angry frown on his rough face.

Kaylan shrugged. "They lose, fair and square."

"And then they and their children are forced into slavery, to live and work and die in a factory." Poppy growled. "Yeah. Perfectly fair."

Kaylan sat up a bit. "Is that what you think is happening?"

"It's what we _know_ has been happening for years and years. But the work we're doing now- it's going to change that. The Resistance is going to stand up for the people."

"How do I know you're not just as rotten as the nobles? Maybe this Page woman is evil. Maybe she's just in it for the money and power."

They all laughed at that. "You clearly haven't met Page." The gruff looking man replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I'd like to."

They exchanged glances. Poppy gave a tired sigh. "You can't. We don't even know who's side you're on."

"I don't know, either. So far, I can't say I like my options."

The rough-looking man spoke up. "What do you want from us?"

"I want you to prove your cause to me. I have a very limited understanding of the politics in Bowerstone. If I'm to live here, I'd like to change that."

The servants gave each other looks. Finally, the rough-looking man spoke up. "If I did that, would you promise to not tell Reaver?"

"Sure. But if you make your case and I decide you're all monsters, I reserve the right to kick you out of here myself. I will never tell Reaver, but that's only because I hate to think what he'd do to you."

"Very well. But we can't talk any longer for now, it'll draw attention. We'll stay in touch, Lady Kaylan." And with that, he and most of the other servants left the room. Only Poppy remained, and she watched Kaylan intensely.

"I can't believe this happened." The maid said unhappily. "We were so careful."

"No you weren't. I caught you on my first day here. I wouldn't be surprised if Reaver already knew."

"If he did, he would have shot us dead."

"Maybe. Maybe he would have kept you alive, pretended to be oblivious, and have you send false information to the Resistance."

Poppy looked worried. "Well, we started working here after he left for Bloodstone, so we're fine..."

"Fine for how long? Just wait until he's not distracted by this party. You guys need to work on being more careful. Don't be so obvious about your secret meetings. Also, lose the attitude, be submissive to authority figures, and do your best to blend in. Don't spend more time around each other than you do with any of the other servants. And above all, be paranoid."

"I thought you didn't like spying."

"I don't, but you're just so damn terrible at it I felt bad for you." Kaylan grinned. "Now, I'm going to go to be because it's been a very long and very tiresome day. You're going to go back to the kitchen and do exactly what you're supposed to. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Poppy smiled lightly. "You're very strange, Missus Kaylan."

"Please, compared to you lot, I'm as plain as can be." Kaylan chuckled, and with that made her way out of the room.


End file.
